The present invention relates to superconducting cyclotrons (10), particularly movable cyclotrons useful for therapeutic purposes. In particular the present invention relates to a rotatable superconducting cyclotron with a unique supplementary cooling system for a vessel (105) surrounding superconducting coils (101, 101a) which prevents localized boiling of the liquified gas adjacent the coils.